Dolor
by Adarae
Summary: Los sentimientos de Ginny respecto a un amor imposible.


Me deslizo entre las sabanas, están limpias, aún huelen al jabón con el que mamá las lava. Adoro las sabanas recién puestas, su frío tacto que pronto atrapara mi calor, devolviéndomelo multiplicado por las mantas que me arropan. Su pureza, la pureza que mancillo solo con rozarlas, solo con posar mi manchada piel sobre ellas.

Suspiro suavemente, estoy confundida, temerosa, y a ratos asqueada de mi misma, de mis impuros pensamientos, de mis antinaturales deseos.

Una de mis manos descansa en mi vientre, justo sobre mi ombligo, casi podría decir que noto bajo la yema de mis dedos como se extiende la negrura, la mancha, la suciedad, eso que me esta pudriendo por dentro. Algo debe andar muy mal en mi, para que algo así este pasando.

El silencio me rodea, avanzando desde las cuatro paredes, apenas roto por algún suspiro, por el suave roce de mis piernas contra las sabanas, entonces le oigo. Oigo su puerta cerrándose, puedo imaginarlo desvistiéndose lentamente, sin prisa, dejando la ropa sobre la silla frente a su cama.

Cierro los ojos con fuerza, como si ellos fuesen culpables de estas imágenes que perturban mi sueño. Puedo ver sus piernas, delgadas pero fuertes, de un suave color dorado, como si el sol le hubiese regalado uno de sus rayos para adornar su piel. Su pelo, siempre descuidado, como pidiendo a gritos un corte, tapándole ligeramente los ojos, esos ojos azules como lagos, en los que me ahogaría sin dudar.

Si existe alguien allí arriba, le ruego, le rezo de corazón, le pido lagrimas en los ojos, que me libre de este suplicio, que extirpe esta enfermedad que me esta consumiendo.

Deseo morir, deseo limpiar el nombre de mi familia, que ni siquiera, es consciente, de que lo mancillo más a cada segundo, a cada minuto, a cada estúpida inspiración que llena el aire de mis indignos pulmones.

Susurra un hechizo, creo que para apagar las luces, mientras oigo el suave crujir del somier y sé, que en ese instante, solo la pared nos separa, solo una fina capa de ladrillos, yeso y pintura.

¿Estará mirándome? ¿Sus ojos se clavaran en la pared intentando atravesarla? Sacudo la cabeza tratando de expulsar esos pensamientos.

Como cada noche el sueño se escurre entre mis dedos, como cada noche mis recuerdos vuelven a mi, invocados por esta obsesión que terminará acabando conmigo.

¿A que sabrán sus labios? ¿Serán tan dulces como los imagino? Me gustaría darle un beso, un beso real, no esas leves huellas que me imprime en la mejilla durante las fiestas. ¿Y sus manos? ¿Serán suaves? ¿Impacientes?

"Basta" le ordeno a mi mente esperando, que por una vez, se digne a obedecerme.

¿Cuándo comenzó? ¿Cuándo empecé a verlo de "ese" modo? Creo que fue poco a poco, con los pequeños gestos, palabras hermosas casi perdidas entre insultos y gritos.

Nadie sabe mi secreto, mi vergüenza, mi dolor ¿Quién podría entenderlo?

Hace años descubrí el único lugar donde nos lo habrían permitido. Río para mi misma ¿permitírnoslo? Como si mi estupidez tuviese reflejo en el otro lado de la pared, como si alguien en su sano juicio pudiese sentir tal aberración.

Egipto, allí fuimos de viaje y esa hubiese sido la única cultura, la única patria en no odiarme por esto que crece en mi, volviéndose cada día mayor, anulando mi voluntad.

- Te quiero – digo en un susurro casi inexistente – ojalá no lo hiciese, ojalá no te pensase, no te soñase, ojalá tu recuerdo, tu sonrisa, tu presencia no me persiguiese.

Las lágrimas me ahogan, eclipsan mis palabras dando lugar al mas puro dolor, a una angustia profunda, mas allá de las palabras.

Sigue fluyendo, ya sin sollozos, solo mi culpa cayendo por mis mejillas como un río imparable, suave, diluyendo mi conciencia hasta sumirme en un sueño agotado.

Una mano acaricia mi pelo con suavidad, mientras un cuerpo se tiende junto a mi en la cama. Intenta calmarme, consolarme. Pobre Bill, he debido despertarlo con mi llanto.

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurra mi hermano aún acariciando mi pelo – te oí sollozar.

No puedo responder, estoy demasiado sorprendida, asustada, demasiado ansiosa, pues esperaba a un hermano, pero no a este.

Él sonríe intentando animarme, despeinado, con el sueño aun prendido en sus pestañas, sin saber, que ese simple gesto me roba un poco mas de vida.

¿Cuándo me robaste el corazón, Ron? ¿Con qué gesto me convertiste en traidora a mi sangre, nuestra sangre?

- Por favor, Gin – susurra muy cerca de mi - ¿Qué ocurre hermanita? Me destroza verte así.

Sus dientes blancos resplandecen en la oscuridad tenuemente iluminada por la luna.

Te merecerías la respuesta, te la merecerías de veras, Ronald Weasley. Te merecerías que te gritase mi amor, este amor prohibido, enfermo, sucio. Este amor que solo los faraones calificarían de sagrado… pero soy incapaz, solo puedo llorar cada vez más intentando morir en este mar de lagrimas.

No hablas, no dices nada mas, solo me abrazas, apretándome contra tu pecho, junto a tu corazón, ese corazón que nunca será mío.

Arropada por tus brazos, arrullada por los rítmicos latidos que marcan tu pulso, el sueño se me insinúa. Poco a poco, atraído por este huracán de emociones y por el tacto de tu piel desnuda, veo a Morfeo sonreírme irónico desde la puerta.

Tus susurros cantarines llenan mis adormilados oídos, mientras tus manos acarician mi pelo sin descanso y la calidez de tu piel produce un cosquilleo en mi mejilla.

Solo esta vez, por un momento esta noche me permito el sueño infame, aunque solo dure un segundo, de que el amor con el que me acunas, me abrazas y me murmuras, es mucho mas grande, mucho mas pasional, en definitiva mucho mas, que el simple amor de hermano.

Noto su respiración pausada erizándome la piel, sus manos diminutas apenas posadas sobre mi nuca y mi vientre, mientras aun acaricio su cabeza dulcemente reposada en mi pecho.

Contengo un suspiro enjaulándolo en mi interior y con suaves movimientos me levanto de la cama, tratando de no despertarla, marchándome ahora que aun puedo controlarme.

Me paso las manos, nervioso, por el pelo, intentando calmarme, pensar con claridad o solo dejar de hacerlo.

Cierro la puerta con suavidad, sin ruidos, no quiero que se despierte, no soporto verla llorar.

Me meto en la cama arropándome con vergüenza y culpa mezcladas a partes iguales con las sabanas y mantas, mientras casi sin querer mis dedos rozan la pared y mis labios suspiran, mas que dicen, una única palabra.

- Vitrio

La pared es ahora fría, fría y lisa, de una transparencia cristalina, dejándome ver la dulce cara de mi hermana dormida.

Me iré, me iré lejos, a algún recóndito país. Viviré alejado de ella y me casaré con una chica a la que no ame, pues mi corazón pertenece a esta pálida niña de pelo rojo. Quizás algún día la olvide, quizás algún día deje de ver su perfecto rostro transfigurado de pasión, en mis mas retorcidos sueños y quizás, solo quizás algún día deje de buscarla en otros brazos y otros labios que nunca serán los suyos.

- Finite Incantatem – susurro cerrando los ojos, aunque se que no hay modo de que hoy la borre de mi mente, no con su calor, su olor y el roce de su pelo aún prendido en mi piel.

Abro los ojos, fijándolos en el techo mientras una lágrima se desliza por mi mejilla, deseando, no por primera vez, haber nacido egipcio, hijo de faraón.


End file.
